The present invention includes a method of feeding livestock and in particular feeding swine. It also involves a novel composition of a gel feed and a method of manufacturing such a gel feed.
There are many situations in which a feed and a supply of water are both needed but are difficult to provide or providing both results in extra expense. For example, when livestock are being transported it is difficult and expensive to maintain a supply of water for such livestock. In addition, there are situations in the life of an animal where the animal has not much interest in consuming feed but has particular nutritional needs. For example, transitional stages such as weaning pose nutritional problems since the young animal has to learn how to consume solid food. It is sometimes difficult for the young animal to get accustomed to nourishment other than by suckling. Early weaning provides advantages relating to avoidance of diseases and increased weight gain. However, care is needed in early weaning to ensure that the young animal consumes sufficient nutrients.
Sows also require special nutritional needs just prior to and after farrowing. Proper nutrient intake is needed by the sow for the growth of developing fetuses, the sow's own body needs (body maintenance), for lactation and minimizing any feed intake depression by the sow after farrowing.
Growing and finishing pigs on occasion also have special nutrient requirements which may be due to any number of factors such as diseases and environmental factors. Diseases and environmental factors may affect nutritional intake which in turn have an affect on profitability for the swine farmer.